disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday in Enchancia
"Holiday in Enchancia" is a special Christmas-themed Sofia the First episode that aired on December 1, 2013. Plot It's Sofia's first Wassailia at the castle and the moment she wakes up and sees it snowing outside, she immediately gets into the spirit through a song. Amber and James are looking forward to opening presents. When Sofia asks where Roland is Miranda tells her that Roland and Baileywick are out on urgent Royal business. In town, it turns out the Roland's urgent Royal business is actually buying Amber, James and Sofia some last minute gifts. Meanwhile Sofia gives Minimus his gift, candied carrots, and discovers that all the flying horses except Minimus are sick. The Royal carriage gets caught in a blizzard on the way back to the castle and the spooked horses break away from the coach stranding Roland and Baileywick in the forest. Luckily, a woodsman comes by and offers them shelter which Roland, at Baileywick's urging, accepts. Back at the castle, both Sofia and Miranda become worried because Roland should have been back by now. Miranda summons Constable Miles and asks him to prepare the Royal carriage. Since Minimus is the only flying horse that's not sick, he is hitched to the coach. Miles, Miranda, Amber, James, and Sofia take off to find Roland. What nobody notices is that Clover, Mia, and Robin are also on the coach because they want to help Sofia. They fly through the sky searching for Roland. They notice the King's Horses rampaging without the coach and realize that something must've happened to Roland. The blizzard becomes so fierce that they are forced to land. Sofia asks her mother and Miles "What do we do now?" and Miles tells the young princess they should get back in the coach and wait out the storm. Sofia is too worried about her father to comply but her mother tells her that Roland's fine but when Sofia asks her how she knows all Miranda can say is "I just know." Sofia, who can't be satisfied with "I just know" as an answer, goes to Minimus and asks him what he thinks they should do but Minimus can't do anything in a crisis other than panic uncontrollably. Suddenly Sofia's amulet starts to glow. Knowing that this means a summoning is about to happen, Sofia heads into the forest so nobody can see it happen. She gets there just in time for the amulet to summon Princess Aurora. When Sofia asks if she has come to help, Aurora states that it's not her help she needs but Sofia insists that she does and tells her about her problem. Aurora tells her she can get all the help she needs from her animal friends and then vanishes. Sofia finally finds out the Clover, Mia, and Robin came with her. She asks them to tell the animals of the forest to look for her father. They all comply except Clover who'd rather "sit in the nice, warm, toasty sliegh with Sofia." The forest animals search everywhere for Roland and finally find him in the woodcutter's cottage lamenting that he can't spend Wassilia with his family. Mia and Robin return and tell Sofia that they found Roland. Unfortunatly, all Miranda, Amber and James can hear is chirping. Thinking quickly, Sofia, who knows she can't tell them what her bird friends are saying without revealing her secret, states "I think they're trying to tell us something." A confused Mia states "We're not trying! We just said it!" but Robin reminds her "Mia, they don't know she can talk to us." and tells Sofia to come outside. Sofia states "I think they know where Dad is" and hops out of the coach. Miranda, completely unaware of Sofia's powers and completely aware of the fact that her daughter has no regard for her own personal safety, panics and goes after her telling her "Sofia! Wait!" Miranda gets out of the coach and stops Sofia from going any further. She understands that Sofia wants to be with her father and so does she but as much as they all want to be together, Miranda thinks that due to the blizzard, it wouldn't be tonight and that as much as her daughter wants to believe it, she doesn't think her bird friends know where Roland is. But Sofia is able to prove that she's right with the Royal Flag and convince everyone to follow a white owl to the woodcutter's cottage where they all reunite with Roland. Roland tells them everything. Sofia, who already got what she wanted for Wassaila, gives the presents her father got for her to the woodcutter's children with her brother and sister following suit. They celebrate their reunion and Wassaila with a carol. Home Video Release *Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia DVD Songs *Wassailia *Peace and Joy Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's Son *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Clancy Brown as Constable Miles Trivia *This is the second holiday special since "Princess Butterfly". *Aurora is fifth Disney Princess to assist Sofia. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. **The second was Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". **The third was Belle in "The Amulet and the Anthem". **The fourth was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *This is the second time a character from Sleeping Beauty appeared on the show. The first were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *In this episode, Aurora doesn't sing, which makes her the first Disney Princess not to sing on Sofia the First. *This is the first episode to first air on the Disney Junior channel before airing on the Disney Channel. *Wassailia is based on Christmas, and comes from the term "Wassailing". *This is the third non-special episode to feature two songs. The first was "Just One of the Princes". *Aunt Tilly's apple pie from the twentieth episode makes a brief appearance during the Wassailia song. *This is the first episode where Amber and James' signature outfits are never worn, or shown at all. *This episode shows how much Sofia has become in tune with the Amulet of Avalor's workings. Screenshots Holiday-In-Enchancia-6.png|Sofia looks outside Holiday-In-Enchancia-7.png|Waking up her animal friends Holiday-In-Enchancia-8.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-17.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-19.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-9.png|Feeding Minimus Sofia_in_Holiday_in_Enchancia.jpg nn b.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-18.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-10.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-11.png|Roland and Baileywick take shelter at the Woodsman's cottage Holiday-In-Enchancia-12.png|Roland and Baileywick by the fire Holiday-In-Enchancia-20.png|The family goes out to find Roland Holiday-In-Enchancia-21.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-13.png amber.jpg sofia123.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-23.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-14.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-15.png Princess-Aurora-Visits-Princess-Sofia-Holiday-Episode.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-1.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-2.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-3.png|Sofia ventures off into the woods Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png|Meeting Princess Aurora Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-16.png james9.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-24.png greee.jpg|Miranda and Roland reunited Holiday-In-Enchancia-25.png present.jpg|Offering gifts to the Woodsman's children Holiday-In-Enchancia-26.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-27.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-28.png Peace and Joy.png See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Christmas productions